


Can't Stop, Won't Stop

by jinyangie



Series: i met you when i was seventeen [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, jinhwi, youngdanz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyangie/pseuds/jinyangie
Summary: Jinyoung waits for Daehwi after the debut showcase of AB6IX. He has ten minutes to tell him how he feels before he leaves for another schedule.





	Can't Stop, Won't Stop

Jinyoung fidgeted with his phone. He sent Daehwi a text message five minutes ago, telling him he’s waiting for him near the stairs. He approximately had ten minutes to stay before his manager whisked him away to his next schedule. He had to be somewhere else, but he couldn’t think of anything more important than what he came for today.

Jinyoung couldn’t just leave without seeing Daehwi.

One hand in his pocket, eyes boring a hole on the door of the dressing room at the end of the hallway, Jinyoung grew impatient with each passing minute. He was just inside the waiting room a couple of minutes ago, then he decided to step out. He knew he can wait for Daehwi inside the room, but there were too many people, too many eyes inquiring why Bae Jinyoung was there.

To others, it was perfectly expected for him to be there. After all, they used to be part of the same group.

Besides, Jinyoung was Daehwi’s best friend. Daehwi was Jinyoung’s best friend.

Why couldn’t they freely see each other? Why did it feel like such a sin to be seen together?

For some, their closeness was a cause for concern, something detrimental to their growth in the industry and their fame as idols. There were times when the innocent inquiries were buried with malicious ones, and they’d rather avoid uncomfortable questions from those who’d rather not listen nor wait for their honest answers.

Most of the time they didn’t care, but there were days when even them could barely handle it.

Just when he went out of the room, Daehwi and the other members of AB6IX arrived in the waiting room, ecstatic from their debut showcase. Now, Jinyoung has just spent five minutes brooding whether he should go back or wait for Daehwi outside. It was possible that the younger one wouldn’t even check his phone and see his message in the next ten minutes.

Time was running out, and he’d hate to leave without seeing and talking to Daehwi first.

Gathering the courage he didn’t have earlier, Jinyoung walked back to the waiting room. He calmed himself as his feet took him closer to the one boy he missed the most. Though they still saw each other a couple of times since moving out, meeting him again after weeks of not seeing each other was making him nervous.

But when did Daehwi start to make him nervous? Daehwi who was his roommate for two years, someone who probably knew him better than anyone else.

_Calm down, Jinyoung. You’re not just here to see Daehwi. You’re also here to support Woojin hyung._

Or so he convinced himself. His thoughts were being muddled as he tried to figure out what to tell Daehwi once he was face to face with him.

_You were so graceful. You were beautiful. You are beautiful._

The entire time he was sitting in the audience while Daehwi’s new group performed on stage, Jinyoung only had his eyes on the youth. Daehwi’s frame may be small, but his presence was more than enough to make up for it. He danced gracefully, every movement matched the music, every action touched Jinyoung’s heart.

And when his voice soared with the songs, Jinyoung could hear his heart beating loudly against his chest, fighting to escape, screaming Daehwi’s name.

Jinyoung desperately wanted to leave his seat, walk onto the stage, and take Daehwi into his arms and dance with him. He longed to be on the same stage again, but he knew that things are different now. It was difficult, but he knew he should just be happy for Daehwi.

He could barely remember the last time he danced with the boy. Back when they were part of the same group, they’d often perform and train together. They spent hours into the night practicing the choreography for the same song, teaching each other, supporting each other.

On days when they were just in the dorm, they sometimes locked themselves in their room and danced together. Jinyoung smiled as he remembered Daehwi teaching him the steps to Sunmi _sunbaenim_ ’s songs. He didn’t know any girl group dances until Daehwi happened.

Daehwi happened, and he hadn’t been the same since.

During their last week in the dorm, something unexpected happen. _Unexpectedly nice_ , Jinyoung thought.

Daehwi was teaching him the choreography to Chungha’s latest song. They were already busy with Therefore rehearsals, yet Daehwi still managed to memorize the dance steps to Chungha’s.

They had just spent an hour laughing at how Jinyoung couldn’t get the steps. He was out of it. His body wasn’t cooperating. He was already so tired from their concert practice but Daehwi insisted that they needed to learn the dance steps before they moved out.

_It’s our last week in the dorm, hyung. We don’t know when we can do this again, hyung._

Jinyoung knew he couldn’t say no to any of Daehwi’s wishes.

So practiced they did, but it wasn’t as easy as they expected. They learned the steps, but the vibe was different. When the song ended, they burst into laughter as Jinyoung ended it with a seductive pose that wasn’t seductive at all.

In the middle of their laughter, the next song on Jinyoung’s playlist started playing. A soft melody began, catching Daehwi’s attention.

“Oh, hyung, what’s this song?” asked Daehwi.

“You don’t know? GB9’s _We’d_. It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Jinyoung smiled as he closed his eyes and listened to the song. He’d been listening to it repeatedly over the past couple of weeks, and the melody and the lyrics followed him everywhere. When he opened his eyes, he saw Daehwi staring intently at him. The younger one’s eyes were blinking away tears, but he just couldn’t stop staring at Jinyoung’s face.

It’s the face Daehwi had grown accustomed to seeing every day. The first one he saw when he opened his eyes and often the last one before he closed them. It was difficult to imagine that in the coming months, it would be difficult to even catch a glimpse of his Jinyoungie hyung’s small face.

Daehwi realized he was staring too intently when Jinyoung’s face scrunched in concern.

“Daehwi-yah, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” asked Jinyoung, concerned that Daehwi was once again staring at him with beady eyes.

It wasn’t the first time it happened, and every time it did, Jinyoung never failed to notice. For the past month, Jinyoung would catch the younger one staring at him with a worried expression on his face. Daehwi was often too deep in thought whenever it happened that he wouldn’t even hear Jinyoung calling his name.

But now that their faces were just inches away from each other, Daehwi could clearly see Jinyoung’s forehead creased in concern for him and he snapped out of his musings. He blinked away his tears, shook his head, and smiled.

He was about to turn away when Jinyoung suddenly grabbed his right hand. He was too surprised to resist when the older one placed his other hand on the small of his back. Before he knew it, their bodies were touching and Jinyoung was guiding him along to slowly sway with the music.

Face to face, hand in hand, eyes to eyes.

Daehwi hadn’t been this close, this intimate with Jinyoung before. Yes, they often had no regards for each other’s personal space, not allowing even one centimeter to come between them. How many times had they stood this close together? He could no longer count, but this time it was definitely _different_.

He could feel his stomach tighten as Jinyoung’s hand softly caressed his back. He could feel his ears ring as Jinyoung looked into his eyes with a small, sad smile on his lips.

He didn’t even notice he was crying till Jinyoung wiped aways his tears, shortly removing his hand from his back.

Jinyoung gave him a small smile and brushed his hair from his eyes, before bringing his hand back to Daehwi’s back, pulling the other a little bit closer, hugging a little bit tighter.

They were still swaying to the music, and due to his embarrassment and his tears, Daehwi buried his face in Jinyoung’s neck.

He could still smell the soap the boy used when he took a shower when they got home earlier. He smelled good for someone who just spent an hour dancing and sweating. Jinyoung’s skin felt warm against Daehwi’s cheeks. He could care less if his tears were staining his hyung’s shirt.

“Daehwi?”

He didn’t answer.

“Stop thinking about it, whatever you’re thinking. Nothing will change between us, okay? I won’t let it.”

Jinyoung tightened his hold on Daehwi’s back. He was scared, too. Without even realizing it, he had been dependent on him. He was the older one, but it was Daehwi who always encouraged him to go out of his comfort zone, motivated him to be more confident in himself. It takes him time to warm up to people, while Daehwi makes sure that anyone can easily warm up to him.

Before he realized it, Daehwi had become his sun, his star, the hand that guides him when things are unsure, and the arms that hold him when the going gets tough. Jinyoung was older, yet he knew he depended much more on the younger one.

But now that they were alone and he was holding him tightly, Jinyoung realized that it was probably not just him who grew dependent. Daehwi was holding him just as tightly, probably even more. And if the younger one’s tears were any indication, the situation was as difficult for him as it was for Jinyoung.

“That’s not what I’m worried about, hyung. I know things won’t change. But what if we both get so busy that we don’t see each other in weeks and even months? What if our schedule just won’t allow us to see each other?”

Jinyoung pulled away so he could look at Daehwi’s face.

“Hyung, what do I do if I can’t see you?”

Jinyoung cupped Daehwi’s face his hands and confidently answered, “We’ll find a way. And even if I’m busy or they tell me no, I’ll find a way. I will always find a way to see you.”

Gingerly, tenderly, Jinyoung kissed the top of Daehwi’s head. Then his temple. Then his nose.

He leaned his forehead on Daehwi’s and paused before he continued. It was now or never. He wanted to do it for the longest time, but he never got the chance. He was scared how the young one would react, scared that it would offend or terrify him.

So he paused.

He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for, but he was waiting for any sign of assurance from Daehwi telling him it’s okay. There was a line between them that existed from the beginning, and he knew that both of them were lingering near it every time their eyes met, every time their hands touched. It was only a matter of time before one of them crossed that line, and Jinyoung had always been willing to do it.

When Jinyoung felt Daehwi closed his eyes, he knew he finally got his answer. Jinyoung leaned in closer, and slowly, he kissed Daehwi on the lips.

Daehwi’s lips were as soft and perfect as expected, and Jinyoung’s heart was in a flutter. He felt dizzy in his kiss. When they pulled away from the kiss, he closed in for another one. Daehwi let him, and his heart soared. He didn’t want it to end. He craved for Daehwi for so long, and he could hardly believe it was finally happening.

He wasn’t sure how long they kissed, but when they finally separated, the music had already stopped playing.

Jinyoung felt shy and nervous. His body was tingling and his face was scarlet. But he was smiling from ear to ear, and he was glad to see that Daehwi couldn’t hide his smile, too.

It had been almost four months since they first and last kissed, and the memory was still fresh in Jinyoung’s memory. He shivered as he remembered the touch of Daehwi’s lips on his, and he wondered when he could feel it again.

They kept their promise to always find a way to see each other. Though they were always with someone else and often in very quick occassions, it was alright as long as they were together. Against all odds, they bent the rules and broke the laws just to be together again. It had been difficult, but it was always worth it.

When Jinyoung entered the AB6IX’s dressing room, everyone else disappeared and he could only see Daehwi.

He knew then that no opinion or judgment from anyone could stop what he's feeling. Nothing could stop Jinyoung from taking another step closer to his Daehwi.

Glistening with sweat and shivering with excitement from the showcase, Daehwi shone like a star. It took Jinyoung all of his senses not to rush to him and wrap him in his arms.

He didn’t call for Daehwi. He slowly made his way to him, and when he was just a few steps away only did Jinyoung softly called his name, each syllable as precious as the one who owns it.

Jinyoung’s voice was soft and barely audible above the noise in the room. But Daehwi would recognize that voice anywhere, anytime, no matter how quiet or loud.

Daehwi turned around to find the face he had been looking for since earlier. His face broke into a smile and he shouted, silencing the entire room, “Jinyoungie hyung!”

He rushed towards Jinyong and wrapped his arms around the taller one’s neck. Jinyoung was surprised with what Daehwi did, but he smiled back and all his worries and inhibitions instantly disappeared. With no care in the world, he hugged him back.

When they separated, they started speaking at the same time in excitement, too happy to actually care if they were making any sense.

“I only have, like, five minutes to stay. I couldn’t leave without seeing you. You were amazing tonight. You were unbelievable. I was mesmerized.” Jinyoung gushed, all the compliments for his one and only love easily pouring out of him.

Daehwi laughed, touching the face of his hyung. “I cannot believe you came! You said you have rehearsals today.”

Jinyoung sheepishly smiled. He did have a schedule, but he asked his management if he could move the rehearsal later tonight so he could attend the showcase. He wouldn’t miss it for the world, and he wanted Daehwi to know that. It was just one favor from the company he was willing to ask out of all the hundred and thousand others, just to see his Daehwi.

“Congratulations, Daehwi-yah. There’s no way I’d miss your debut, baby,” said Jinyoung, quiet enough to make sure only Daehwi would hear him.

Jinyoung smiled as he watched Daehwi laugh hysterically, ears turning red. He wanted to call him baby months ago, and he couldn’t believe that he finally found the courage to do so when they were surrounded by so many people.

Just then, a staff approached the two, after they finally recognized Jinyoung beyond the bucket hat and casual outfit. The staff asked if they could take a photo of the two, and they gladly obliged. Jinyoung took off his bucket hat, tried to fix his hair, and dropped his arms around Daehwi’s shoulder.

Standing side to side, they grinned.

“I’m sorry I only have a minute left to stay,” lamented Jinyoung. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew he had to.

Daehwi shook his head and said, “You being here, right here, right now, is more than enough. Thank you for coming. Thank you for being here.”

“I told you, I will always come see you.”

And just when the camera clicked, Jinyoung leaned in to kiss Daehwi in the cheek.

Another rule he was willing to overlook, anything for Daehwi.

 


End file.
